


Sleepless night sweetness

by fxlgurkinesis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, just some feel good fluff for these two boys, pre relationship pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlgurkinesis/pseuds/fxlgurkinesis
Summary: they’d stay up late, some nights both falling victim to the eventuality of fatigue in some small corner of a hall, or under the shelter of rocks. sometimes, only one of them would fall, while the other stood guard; warded off the intruders threatening well deserved, but hard earned, peace. it was always a battle, when the world was in war. but they did what they had to, they did what the other needed. what they both did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a little drabble i typed up for my jesse that i rp with. it got really feelsy, so i decided to chuck it up on here, because the world needs more fluff. please enjoy !

sleepless nights took their toll, undoubtedly. weary eyes carried bags like shoulders carried grief, regret; a whole world of blame and sorrow and responsibilities. while the day gave way to distraction, night was only left to those of the restless in soul; the lost and the hurting, the alone and the troubled. 

that’s when they would meet; an uncanny pair, dysfunctional yet functional in the same breath. no judgement, no questions only an hand pressed between the shoulder blades, strength when knees went weak, when vision blurred and when breathing became difficult - a support. a pillar. a flash of light in the dark; a flickering candle undeterred by the breeze of wind trying to blow it out. 

they’d stay up late, some nights both falling victim to the eventuality of fatigue in some small corner of a hall, or under the shelter of rocks. sometimes, only one of them would fall, while the other stood guard; warded off the intruders in the form of nightmares, repressed memories coming to the surface once more, threatening well deserved, but hard earned, peace. it was always a battle, when the world was in war. but they did what they had to, they did what the other needed. what they both needed. 

there was no title that hanzo could give the feelings that swirled up in his chest as he glanced down, hair ruffled and disorderly in the breeze of the setting sun. perched in a safe little outcrop of rocks near the gibraltar coast he let the sea soothe him, the waves calm him and the breeze cool him. 

perhaps, to most, it would seem too early for the gunslinger to fall asleep, but hanzo knew better, unlike most ( aside the good doctor ), that the man had barely slept the past few days. so hanzo was forgiving. instead he allowed his comrade a spot beside him, huddled together for warmth. there had been soft, idle, talk, but for once they had just enjoyed the silence. hanzo had never even noticed that jesse had fallen into a slumber until he felt the weight on his shoulder. 

at least this weight, he did not mind. 

his eyes wandered over the planes and valleys of the gunslinger’s face. hat having been knocked askew enough that hanzo could see it more clearly; in better light. thinking ahead he took hold of the hat with careful fingers, knowing just how much the man cared for the object. he let it settle in his lap before his eyes were inevitably drawn back to the sleeping man's visage. 

he doesn’t think he’s ever seen him so peaceful. it stirs urges in him, enough to make the high apples of his cheeks and the tips of his ears to fluster with a pretty pink hue that may even put the cherry blossoms of hanamura to shame. indulgence was not something that the archer found easy to give into. though in this circumstance he found that he could not help himself, nor the soft smile on his lips from appearing in affectionate appreciation, as he brushed soft fingers through mccree’s hair. coaxing it away from his face, out of his eyes, with gentle fingers and soft care. a tender touch. 

before he could think too deeply, analyse too much of the situation and his own feelings, he leaned forward a few mere centimetres bringing their faces closer with the utmost care. soft lips pressing the gentlest of kisses upon the gunslinger’s brow. he lingered for only a few moments, though long enough to taste the slight hint of salt from sweat, before he pulled back quickly, for fear he might wake the finally resting man. he was scared, if mccree were to wake, of the questioning gaze he may receive, perhaps even the fear of rejection more so. thus, he turned back to the ocean, humming soft songs, lullabys, he hadn’t heard in thirty years; songs that had once helped him sleep. soft and warm on the voice of someone who cared. 

perhaps it would be alright. if they stayed like this. for a few moments longer.

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd but i tried to read through it. i know there isn't capitalisation but i'm too lazy to fix it all up grammatically.


End file.
